The present invention relates to a sideview mirror assembly and, more specifically, to an exterior sideview mirror assembly for use in vehicles which incorporates utility functions, such as storage space for holding or housing various accessories.
Historically, exterior mirror assemblies have been used primarily for rear or side vision. However, more recently, exterior mirror assemblies have incorporated signal or security light assemblies (such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,371,659; 5,497,305; 5,669,705; 5,863,116; 6,074,777; 6,099,155; 5,497,306; 5,669,699; 5,669,704; 5,879,074; 5,823,654; 6,086,229; 6,149,287; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/596,015, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,379; Ser. No. 09/641,371, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,333; Ser. No. 09/335,010, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,821; and Ser. No. 09/630,332, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,069, all of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties herein, all commonly assigned to Donnelly corporation of Holland, Mich.), which improve communication between drivers and enhance security of the vehicle on which the mirror assembly is mounted.
In addition, exterior mirror assemblies have incorporated various other components, such as antennas, including cellular phone antennas, global positioning system (GPS) antennas, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,552, a communication module, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,688, blind spot detection systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,929,786 or 5,786,772, transmitters and/or receivers, such as garage door openers, including a HOMELINK(copyright) system, a digital network, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,575, a high/low head lamp controller, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,093, a tire pressure display or monitoring system, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application entitled TIRE INFLATION ASSISTANCE MONITORING SYSTEM, Ser. No. 09/513,941, filed Feb. 28, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,989, and TIRE INFLATION ASSISTANCE MONITORING SYSTEM, filed Nov. 10, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,287, with all of the referenced patents and applications commonly assigned to Donnelly Corporation, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
With these additional features and devices, drivers have become accustomed to engage in more and more activities in and around their vehiclesxe2x80x94especially non-driving activities. At the same time, vehicle manufacturers have also increased the number of driving related accessories, such as: Navigation aids, including on board computers with GPS maps, ONSTAR systems; safety systems, such as airbags; and vision systems, such as rear-vision systems, including reverse aid systems and internal cabin surveillance systems, or the like.
With this increase in activities and accessories, storage space in the vehicle has become more coveted and is quickly diminishing. In addition, many accessories that are used inside and outside the vehicle require a power supply. Unless the accessory is hardwired into the vehicle electrical system, the accessory must be plugged into a power plug, such as a cigarette lighter plug. In most vehicles, a single interior power plug is providedxe2x80x94though an increasing number of vehicles offer two power supply plugs to meet the ever-increasing demand for power in the vehicle. As described in U.S. patent application entitled REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY WITH UTILITY FUNCTIONS, Ser. No. 09/449,121, filed Nov. 24, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,172, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, the functions and role of interior mirror assembly has expanded to meet the ever-increasing activities inside the vehicle, by including for example storage space and additional power source plugs. For those activities outside the vehicle, the interior rearview mirror assembly and the dashboard (where most power plugs are normally located) are not as convenient and the accessory must have a sufficient cord length to pass though either an open window or open door to reach most conventional power supply plugs.
Consequently, there is a need to maximize storage space in vehicles for storing and locating objects and accessories and optimize the location of accessories, such as power supply plugs, while providing accessories in a location that is easily accessible from the exterior of the vehicle. In addition, it is desirable that the space which is used to store or locate these objects and accessories does not detract from the vehicle""s appearance or interfere with the driver""s view.
The present invention provides an exterior sideview mirror assembly, which includes a mount for attachment of the assembly to a vehicle and one or more storage spaces for storing, locating or holding objects and/or accessories.
In one form of the invention, an exterior sideview mirror assembly includes a casing or housing, with a reflective element and a storage space. The storage space provides storage for at least one accessory and for storing the accessory in a location, which is easily accessible exteriorly of the vehicle.
In one aspect, the storage space is defined by a recess provided on or in the casing, for example a recess provided in a lower wall of the casing. In further aspects, the storage space includes a door to close the storage space to form a compartment in which the accessory can be inserted and enclosed to minimize the conspicuity of the accessory.
In another embodiment, the walls of the storage space are defined by the wall of the mirror assembly casing itself and are formed, such as by molding.
In other forms, the casing includes a recess, which extends into a bottom wall of the casing.
According to another form of the invention, an exterior sideview mirror assembly includes a mirror housing, and reflective element, which is positioned in the housing. The mirror assembly further includes a light assembly, which is positionable in and adapted to be supported in a storage compartment of the mirror housing. The light assembly is removable from the compartment and is adapted to be useable when removed from the compartment.
In other aspects, the compartment is defined by a recessed portion of the mirror casing. Optionally, the mirror assembly includes a second recessed portion, which houses an accessory that is accessible exteriorly of the vehicle. For example, the accessory may comprise a power socket.
According to another aspect, the light assembly is operable independent of the mirror assembly. Optionally, the light assembly may include a pair of contact for coupling to a rechargeable battery positionable in the lighting assembly. Furthermore, the compartment may include a pair of contacts for connecting to a power source, with a pair of contacts of the compartment positioned to align with and make contact with the contacts of the light assembly for recharging the rechargeable battery contained in the light assembly when the light assembly is positioned in the compartment.
In yet another form of the invention, an exterior sideview mirror assembly includes a housing, with a reflective element, and a light assembly. The housing includes a housing wall with a recessed formed therein. The recess defines a storage space for storing the light assembly wherein the light assembly is positionable in the recess for storage and movable therefrom. In addition, the light assembly is adapted for use exteriorly of the storage space.
In one aspect, the light assembly is removable from the storage space and is used remote from the housing of the mirror assembly. For example, the light assembly may include a power source whereby the light assembly can be used independently of the housing of the mirror assembly.
In another aspect, the light assembly is coupled to the housing by a cord. For example, the cord may comprise a power cord for electrically coupling the light assembly to a vehicle base power source. In one form, the cord comprises a retractable cord.
According to yet another form of the invention, an exterior sideview mirror assembly for a vehicle includes a first mirror casing and a second mirror casing. The first mirror casing includes a first reflective element, while the second mirror casing includes a second reflective element with one of the reflective elements comprising a curved reflective element. The first mirror casing is movable about a first pivot axis, while the second mirror casing is movable about a second pivot axis whereby the second mirror casing may be rotated relative to the first mirror casing for repositioning the second reflective element relative the first reflective element.
In one aspect, the first pivot axis and the second pivot axis are co-linear.
In another aspect, the mirror assembly further includes a support which is adapted to mount the first and second mirror casings to a vehicle. For example, the first and second mirror casings may be rotatably mounted to the support and, further, with the pivot axes of the first and second mirror casings being co-linear.
According to another aspect, the mirror assembly further includes a light assembly, which is adapted to direct light from the mirror assembly. For example, the support may include the light assembly.
In another aspect, the second pivot axis comprises a generally horizontal pivot axis. Furthermore, the second mirror casing may include a light assembly which is adapted to direct light from the mirror assembly. The light assembly may be positioned at an end wall of the second mirror casing wherein the light assembly directs light generally downward when the second mirror casing is rotated to an extended position about the generally horizontal pivot axis. For example, the second mirror casing is rotatable approximately 180xc2x0 about the generally horizontal pivot axis wherein the second reflective element is moved between a rearward facing orientation to a forward facing orientation when the second mirror casing is moved to its extended position and the mirror assembly is mounted to a side of a vehicle.
Advantages provided by the present invention include an exterior storage location that is easily accessible exteriorly of the vehicle. Further, the location of the storage space is inconspicuous and not readily discernible from the outside of the vehicle enhancing the security for the accessory.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.